A Lifetime Waiting
by emeralddragonchild
Summary: Mikaela is worried about Sam, but when he finally comes clean, its not something she was prepared for. beeXsam. Its there, its in your face, but its not graphic.


"I'm worried about you, Sam."

Sam sighed and sat down heavily on a bench. Mikaela sat down next to him, watching him in concern.

"Kaela, I'm fine."

"Sam, you're not… It's been four years since we broke up, and there's been no one else. You don't even try to meet new girls. And you broke up with me, so I don't see it as you just pinning over me."

"No, you're more like a sister to me than anything, anymore… It just wouldn't be fair."

"What do you mean?"

Sam sighed again, looking out across the park to where Bumblebee was parked, waiting for them to return. He knew Bee was probably nervous with him being so far away. They were never apart anymore, not really.

"It'd be like I was leading them on… I can't love them."

"But, Sam, you don't even try!" 

"You can't fall in love if you're already in love, Mikaela."

Mikaela blinked in surprise. "Sam, you broke up with me."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, its not you… I just said like two seconds ago that you're like my sister."

"Creepier things are known to happen."

Sam snorted, finding more truth to her words than she could guess. "Tell me about it."

"So, who is it? Do I know them?"

Sam shrugged. He couldn't very well reveal he was in love with his car, not even to Mikaela who knew Bumblebee almost as well as Sam did.

"Sam."

"Mikaela, can't you just leave it?"

"No, Sam… Not until you tell me."

Sam sighed again, leaning back and shutting his eyes tightly. Why couldn't things ever be easy and simple?

"You don't even want to know, trust me."

"Sam, I think I'm even more worried than I was before. Are you in any trouble? They're not… not married, are they?"

"God, no! Geez, you know me better than that."

A car horn sounded and Sam looked up, frowning. Bumblebee's headlights flashed at him. The furrow in Sam's brow deepened, easily recognizing that Bumblebee was becoming anxious.

Mikaela was looking at the flashy Camero. "What's Bee's problem?"

"Nothing… He's just not use to me being gone…"

Mikaela looked at him sharply, but Sam was too focused on Bumblebee.

"Oh, Sam… I think I would have preferred the married woman."

"What?"

"Bumblebee… You're in love with Bumblebee… How long now?"

Sam sighed. "Two months before we broke up… I didn't think it was fair to you… Staying if I couldn't love you."

"Sam, he's a robot… He's a thirty-foot robot."

"I know… But he's more than that. At first, he was my car. Then, my guardian. Guardian became friend, which quickly became best friend. And then we… I dunno. It just happened one night. I was just sitting there, talking to him. And it just clicked into place. I loved him."

"C-can robots even love back?"

"Yes, he can." Sam answered somewhat fiercely. "He loves me, too… It's hard to explain, but I know it."

"Help me to understand, Sam, because I'm getting kinda freaked out."

"He's Bumblebee, Mikaela… What else can I say?"

"How… I mean… Can you… um…"

Sam blushed. "We're working on that. We've been working on that. For four years now… Bumblebee thinks he's getting close."

"Close to what?"

"I'm not sure… He tried to explain it once, but I got lost somewhere around the third sentence. I don't really care, y'know… But he does. He says I deserve someone that can hold me at night. That can kiss me…"

"Maybe he's right, Sam."

"Aren't you listening? I just said I don't care about those things… I love him, I just want him."

"Sam..."

"No, Mikaela, just drop it."

"No, Sam, look."

Sam looked over, scowling immediately when he saw two teenager boys, looking to be about sixteen, running their hands over Bumblebee. He knew it was stupid, being as how they just thought he was a car, but some irrational part of Sam's brain screamed that Bumblebee was his and his alone.

In seconds, Sam was up and striding across the park towards his beloved Camero. He glared at the boys, who did nothing but smirk at him. In all honesty, Sam was a dork. He was scrawny and wasn't intimidating at all. He knew it, the boys knew it. But that wouldn't stop him from at least trying to defend Bumblebee.

"Get away from him." Sam growled. Bumblebee beeped softly and Sam smiled, partially because he knew Bumblebee was glad he was close again and partially because the boys jumped as if electrocuted in shock that an empty car had beeped without aid.

"Sam…" Mikaela sighed, stepping up beside him. The boys' eyes widened and Sam tried to stifle his laughter. He knew that at first glance, he and Mikaela appeared to be far more than they were and he also knew the boys in front of him were wondering what Sam had done to get the cool car and the gorgeous girl.

One of the boys ran a hand over Bumblebee's side mirror and Sam's eyes narrowed. "I said to get away from him." He growled.

The boy didn't tear his appreciative gaze from Bumblebee. "She's a beauty… How much did she go for?"

Mikaela laughed when Bumblebee's tires twitched slightly. Clearly the robot did not like being referred to as a 'she'.

"He's worth more than the dealer charged." Sam said vaguely, running a fond hand over Bumblebee's hood and smiling softly when the metal jumped beneath his hand, slight enough that no one noticed save for Mikaela, who knew what to look for.

"Sam, can you take me home? I work tonight."

"Yah, Kaela… Come on."

Bumblebee threw open his doors and the boys blinked in amazement. Sam slipped behind the wheel while Mikaela calmly walked around and sat gracefully in the passenger seat, purposely showing more leg than need be.

Sam shot her a knowing smile, his hands resting lightly on Bumblebee's wheel, thumbs stroking soft leather. "It's safe to say you had them drooling."

"Please, the one was drooling more over Bumblebee. Boys and their cars." Mikaela muttered, exasperation in her voice as she rolled her eyes.

Sam scowled again. "Bumblebee is _my _car… They can keep their hands to their selves."

Mikaela giggled, erupting into a fit of laughter when Sam glared at her. "You gotta admit… It's funny that you're jealous when someone looks too long at your _car_."

Sam pouted but couldn't help the smile that formed when Bumblebee warmed his seat slightly. He sighed and leaned back, stroking the wheel with one thumb again. Bumblebee's engine made a soft purring noise and Mikaela giggled again.

"Do you have any idea how weird it is to see you being intimate with your car? I never really noticed it before, but now… It's obvious."

Sam blushed. "I don't really think about it."

"You said he's not use to you being away… What about when you're sleeping?"

Sam's blush deepened. "I don't really sleep in the house… Usually I just sleep in the backseat. Pretty much the house is just for show."

Mikaela stared. "You sleep in the backseat of your car when you have a huge bed inside."

Sam was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Yes… Bee makes me feel… safe. He keeps me warm and I know he'll never let anything hurt me. It feels better when I'm here, with him. Besides work, really, I'm never apart from him."

"Well, you're definitely the oddest couple ever."

Sam snorted, but couldn't deny it. Truth was truth.

Mikaela reached over and tapped the radio. "You okay, Bee? You're being awfully quiet."

"Maybe I should crack a joke, attack and ask if she smokes because I can't seem to find my matches. That could break the ice but I'm a bad actress with three lighters I acquired the previous night." came from the radio.

Mikaela cocked her head and looked to Sam, who shrugged. "He doesn't know what to say."

"Oh…"

"Hey, looks like we're at your place." Sam said, suddenly realizing they were almost to Mikaela's dorm.

"Thanks for the ride, Bumblebee… I'll talk to you soon, okay, Sam?"

"Okay."

"Bee… Just remember I know exactly how to tear you apart if you hurt him."

"I never meant to hurt you, sometimes these thoughts have a way of making sense, secrets that we keep turn into accidents, if you burn away the bonds with the fires of selfishness, the positive the negative have a way of blending in."

Mikaela would take that as Bumblebee's promise to not hurt Sam. She nodded and climbed out of the car, ignoring the mortified blush that seemed burnt upon Sam's face.

Bumblebee pulled away. Sam was silent, as was Bumblebee's radio. He chewed absently at his lip, lost in thought.

"A penny for your thoughts, but a dollar for your insides." The radio sang.

Sam snorted, thinking about that next lyric in that song. _Or a fortune for your disaster_. Shaking his head, he tried to come up with a way to explain his thoughts to Bumblebee.

"Maybe…" he trailed off with a sigh. "What if we can't make this work, Bee? We've been trying to come with a way for us to be together for four years."

"I will wait for you. I will wait for you. I will wait for you. I will wait. I will wait. 'I will wait for you.' She said, endlessly. 'I will wait for you.' So spoke, misery."

Sam smiled, knowing what Bumblebee was trying to say. Sam's seatbelt blew around him, clicking securely into place. Sam sighed and rubbed his cheek against the heavy weave. It was the closest thing to a hug they'd been able to find.

"I know, Bee… I'll wait for you, too… I just…"

"The Eastern sea breaths warm past you and me, as its black waves moan and crash into the sand before us. Low rumbling yawns crawl from its lonely depths, but we remain without sympathy. This night is ours. A jealous moon attempts with all of its might to chill the scene, spilling a blanket of ice white on this shore that we've tonight dubbed ours. Maintaining their rolls as its younger brothers and envious comrades, the restless stars litter the otherwise empty, black canvas hanging above us. They scream for our attention, dancing in the atmosphere and one by one they sprint across our view, glowing blue with trails of ice and gas. As they finish their journey, they pop in the sky, and rain down into the dull, pink glow of the horizon. The night awakens. I hold you tighter now, as the Earth rides in vain conceit. The beach almost seems to grumble the longer that we sit. But our focus on us only strengthens. I need this. Your eyes finally find mine amidst the lightning bolts and swirls of fireflies. The Earth now screams with discontent; our gaze deepens, your dark brown eyes engulfing me. The once steady rhythm of the tides speeds and thickens, racing against the body shaking pulse of my heartbeat. Seagulls soar from their nests and circle above our heads, making daring attempts to intimidate yet they maintain a safe distance, as our embrace defies the wild. I move towards you, the palms sway and strain with the winds repetitive strikes. I feel your hand tighten on mine as I lean closer and the sky explodes with vehicle crashes and flashes of electricity. This evening lie in roars and claws at our collective existence, bombs bursting in the west and the trees catch fire. Fiery branches rain down around us, my eyes intent on yours, falling only deeper into this trance. The sky wails and bleeds red until finally… our lips touch. The night beholds us. The Earth is instantly tamed, the oceans calm as nature seems to fall to the power that only together we possess. They sky purrs and the wind fades to a cool breeze. As you rest your head on my heart, I can't help but smile. You are mine, and I am yours. I love you."

Sam blinked as he took it all in, some part of him amazed that Bumblebee had been able to find a way to calm his fears and reassure him so perfectly. He smiled and leant forward, pressing a kiss to the emblem in the center of the steering wheel.

"You're right… I love you. That's all that matters."

Bumblebee purred his engine and Sam laughed. One day, they'd be together. It may take them a decade, but Sam didn't care if he had to wait a lifetime. In the end, all that mattered was their love. Nothing else.

A/N: Aw, fluff… Isn't it wonderful… I'm not entirely sure where this came from. It ended in a place I didn't intend it to, but oh well. shrugs

Songs used: "Sloppy Love Jingle, Pt. 2" –Gym Class Heroes

"I'm On Your Side" –Hawthorn Heights

"Don't You Know Who I Think I Am" –Fall Out Boy

"Endlessly She Said" -AFI

"Tonight is For Lovers, Pt. 2" –Stallions Versus Unicorns.

NOTE: I couldn't find the lyrics for SVU because they're a local band, so I had to just write them out as I listened, therefore they might not be EXACTLY right. However, parts of the song (which is really more like a poem) seemed extremely fitting, so…

I don't own or claim to own rights to any of the songs used. I don't claim rights to Transformers, either, just to clarify that. This was purely for my own (and sort of my best friend's) pleasure, but I figured you may like it, too, hence me posting.

Please review because I'm just kinda in love with reviews. Lol. Constructive criticism is welcome, but please, no flames.


End file.
